


Rise my Army

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki MCU, loki marvel
Genre: Gen, Loki's Army, rise my army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: A call from our king Loki to his army





	Rise my Army

Listen my army,

Hear my voice

Heed my call!

For I, Loki, call to thee.

*

I smell your fear,

I see the tears in your eyes,

I hear your wailing screams,

I feel the agony in your bones,

And I taste the blood you are longing for.

*

They kicked me down,

Threw me of my throne,

Betrayed and used me,

Tortured and left to die.

*

But I,

Loki Laufeyson,

Bringer of Chaos,

Sower of Discord,

Silvertong,

The trickster,

God of Mischief,

I am not what they made me.

*

No matter how hard they kicked me down,

I got up.

It doesn’t matter they stole my throne,

I arose a king.

I don’t care they betrayed and used me,

For it only made me stronger.

I was tortured and left to die,

But I rose from the ashes like a Phoenix.

*

I see you,

I hear you,

I feel you,

And know this,

You are not alone.

*

You are my army.

You are the dwellers in the night,

The lonesome rangers,

The forgotten.

The ones who were bullied,

Lied to,

Betrayed,

And tortured.

The ones who got left behind,

As was I.

*

But,

Have I taught you nothing?

Did my story fall on deaf ears?

Are you so blind?

Have you learned nought from my legacy?

Because when I look at you,

The things I see in you all,

It gives me all the power in the universe to bring it down on itself!

*

My children, see what I see.

You are the agents of Mischief,

You are the guardians of my realm,

The ones who stand strong,

Those who cheat death,

Who survive,

Those who get up,

Children of Chaos,

Bringers of justice,

*

## Keepers of my heart…

*

And that’s why I call to thee.

Fight with me,

But do not dwell things that have been.

Dry your tears.

Do not wail in despair,

But lift your head high.

March with me,

For I am, and always will be, your king.

*

It doesn’t matter what names they gave me or you,

It doesn’t matter how they told my story or yours,

It doesn’t matter that they spat on me and you,

Made us bleed,

Hurted us,

Or ripped our hearts out.

For I am the prince of fire,

The God of Mischief!

And you are my army,

Proud children of a God!

*

Kneel for me,

And I will give you the universe.

Stand with me,

And we will rise above all!

*

## LOKI’S ARMY,

##    
MY ARMY,

##    
I COMMAND YOU TO RISE!!!


End file.
